The Art of Pillow Fights
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Matt tries to teach Mello the difference between tossing and throwing. But the outcome isn't as expected. MattXMello oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**It's Mika-chan! And it's my very first MelloXMatt fic! well, it's the second one i've written, but i'm uploading it first. I just got into this pairing, like, yesterday and i find it sad that Matt was in the story for such a short time! poor Matt! getting shot point blank like that...oh crap! not everyone may be there! sorry if i ruined the story!! anyway...let the deadly tale begin!**

What do you mean, don't throw things?!"

Mello and Matt were in the living room of Mello's apartment. The blonde had invited Matt over so they could watch a movie. The TV in front of them was playing _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_, but they weren't paying attention to it at the moment. Mello, sitting on the couch, had thrown a pillow at Matt, who was seated on the floor, in order to get the teen's attention.

"I meant exactly what I said, Mello." Matt said, glaring at his lover.

"It was just a pillow!" Mello exclaimed, taking a bite into a bar of chocolate that he was eating.

"That doesn't mean you have to throw it." Matt's eyes returned to the TV, which showed Cloud Strife being chased by Loz and Yazoo.

"I didn't throw it, Matt." Mello said. "I tossed it."

"That was not a toss and you know it." Matt said, still not facing his lover.

"Then maybe you should define a toss and a throw." Mello said, his obsidian eyes now slits.

"Ok then." Matt said, turning off the TV.

"Don't turn the movie off!" Mello exclaimed. "I like that movie!"

"Apparently, Mello, you need to learn the difference between throwing and tossing." Matt said, taking his lover's hand and pulling him off the couch.

"But we can have the TV on while we do so." Mello said, twisting a strand of his rosary around his ringer.

"You'll get distracted." Matt said.

The teen walked into Mello's bedroom and retrieved several pillows before walking back out to the living room, where the blonde was leaning against the wall by the window, his arms crossed over his chest in an annoyed fashion.

"Now this," Matt said as he tossed a pillow to the blonde, "is a toss."

"That was a throw." Mello said dully.

"No, _this_ is a throw." Matt said, throwing another pillow at Mello's head.

Mello ducked just before the pillow hit him and said, "What the hell, Matt?!"

"That was a throw." Matt said calmly, though he had no idea how he could be so patient with Mello.

"So this is a toss?" Mello asked the teen as he gently tossed a pillow at Matt.

"Yes." Matt nodded once.

"Alright, then. Let's get back to the movie." Mello sighed, throwing the other pillow back to the teen.

"I don't feel like watching the movie now." Matt shook his head.

"Hmmm?" Mello frowned as he faced his lover. "So what do you want to do instead?"

"Pillow fight!" Matt screamed as he threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Don't throw things at me!" Mello shrieked.

"That was a toss." Matt said in a very good impersonation of Mello.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Matt." Mello said, a very devilish glare now creeping into his obsidian orbs.

"Bring it on, baby." Matt grinned in reply.

Grabbing a pillow, Mello jumped over the couch and whacked Matt in the back of the head. Matt responded by tripping the blonde and beating him with the pillow.

"That's cheating, Matt!" Mello exclaimed as he stood up.

"No it's not." Matt grinned maliciously. "There are no rules in pillow fights. And besides," he added as he whacked Mello in the shoulder, "you never play by the rules anyway."

"I do so!" Mello retorted, aiming a blow at the teen's stomach.

"Obviously not if you're playing like a rabid dog." Matt knew that Mello would respond to this.

And he was right. Mello lunged for the teen's waist and Matt had to jump to one side to avoid getting attacked, which resulted in Mello crashing into the DVD rack. Matt took advantage of this opportunity and dashed out of the living room and into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Mello had tracked down the teen. Mello raced into the room where he found Matt standing on top the counter, trying to get on top the fridge for safety.

"Like that isn't cheating?" Mello raised his eyebrows.

"No, it isn't." Matt grinned.

"Get off my counter already." Mello ordered. "I'm sick of this."

"But you used to love pillow fights." Matt whined, but obediently jumped down from the counter and onto the kitchen floor.

"That's before you tried to attack me." Mello said simply, retrieving a bar of chocolate from the table.

"_You_ attacked _me_!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well, someone attacked the other." Mello shrugged. "Does it really matter who started it?"

"Of course it does!" Matt exclaimed, taking a bar of chocolate.

Mello glared at his lover, trying to decide if he would allow the teen to have a bar of his precious chocolate. But Mello was in a fairly good mood today, so he allowed Matt to rip open the bar of chocolate and bite into it.

"So what now?" Mello asked. "Are we going to finish the movie?"

"We just barely started it." Matt shrugged.

"But I like _Advent Children_!" Mello exclaimed.

"We've watched it at least a dozen times!" Matt exclaimed. "Let's watch _Hannibal Rising_."

Mellow scowled, but followed his lover into the living room, where they resumed their places before the epic pillow fight. Matt put the DVD in the DVD player, pressed play, and walked back to his spot.

"Hey, Matt?" Mello asked, throwing a pillow at the teen's head.

Matt slowly turned to face the blonde and said, "Mello, do we _really_ have to go over this _again_?"

"No…" Mello shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" Matt asked.

"I just wanted to throw something at you." Mellow smiled.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the TV. Some things never change, especially when your lover is Mello.

**i know it's kinda lame...i loved the idea of them getting into a pillow fight. reviews give Mello chocolate! thanks for reading!**


End file.
